


Not About Words

by rainbowsprinklesandcats



Series: Because coffee inspires love [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, brorin, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsprinklesandcats/pseuds/rainbowsprinklesandcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto runs a coffee shop and Rin tries to be the best employee ever by setting Makoto up with his childhood friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t like salad or eye contact.” That was the first sentence that Makoto had heard from Haru that night. Makoto could only laugh, riveted by the man sitting across from him. How could he have expected such words to come from Haru’s mouth when Makoto had not expected the said man to actually say yes to a date with him in the first place?

~

A week ago.

It was almost closing time in the café when he first laid his eyes on Haru. It was pouring cats and dogs outside when the raven-haired man had walked in. The stranger displayed a particularly strong aura in the midst of a damp atmosphere. He was wet from the rain but it was clear on his face that he was happy. He didn’t have a wide smile plastered on though. It was more like quiet awe and ecstasy. Pleasure rolled off his body in invisible waves. There was also a flush on his cheeks. It was like seeing a quiet child who just got the toy he had been begging to have for weeks. It was endearing.

“Haru!” Rin walked out of the kitchen to greet the drenched man. “I told you not to walk in the rain! Now look at what you’ve done to yourself! This is not the first time but I seriously hope this is the last! This is not healthy!” Rin was fussing all over him like a mom, shrugging the stranger’s jacket off and trying to shake away the rain from his hair. It was the first time Makoto saw Rin fretting over someone who wasn’t his sister. “Haru” grunted in response, not too happy about Rin at that moment. 

“Don’t worry, I was dancing in it.” The stoic man said that in a straight face. It earned a smack on the head from Rin. Makoto finally couldn’t keep in his chuckle.

“Can I fix him up inside the kitchen? It’s my fault he turned to a human-puddle-sponge, absorbing all the rain that he could. I really should’ve known better than to let him out in the rain all alone.” Rin tusked under his breath.

Makoto laughed. Rin was talking about a gorgeous grown man who definitely did not look like his younger brother’s age. He looked serious, as if he could handle a bit of trouble. Not like trouble would like him. He probably wouldn’t even care about trouble. Makoto hoped so. He didn’t want to see the raven-haired mixed in with trouble. Makoto pulled a brake on his train of thought. He wasn’t sure if he liked where this was going. Then he remembered that Rin had said something. “Oh, of course!” Rin smiled and proceeded to the back door, dragging the displeased man with him. Makoto was intrigued by the newcomer who made himself too cool for umbrellas, to say the least. He was lost in thought when he nearly slipped on the puddle that had formed from the remains of the water that clung to the previously soaked male. “A puddle is definitely not good for customers,” Makoto thought and proceeded to get the mop. He failed to catch the change in the expression of Rin’s friend before he was forced through the double doors.

~

Makoto was finishing up his handiwork when the pair went out from the kitchen. The stranger was wearing the shirt that Rin had used on his way to work. Makoto suddenly wondered what it would be like to have his shirt worn by the man. He suddenly felt lonely. 

“Oh damn! I nearly forgot. Makoto, this is Haru. Haru’s my biggest enemy yet.” The wide grin on Rin’s face said the opposite though. 

“Hi Haru, I’m Makoto.” He offered a handshake.

“It’s Haruka Nanase.” He flashed a quick glare at Rin and ignored the hand that was presented before him.

“Oh… Makoto Tachibana.” His smile faltered a bit. But before he could feel more embarrassed, blue eyes fell upon him with a gaze so intense that Makoto started feeling the hints of a blush coming on.

“Have a good day, Mako-san.” And with that the stranger left. After such a hasty retreat, Makoto still felt the full presence of the butterflies in his stomach. He can’t wait to see the   
Haruka again and to be able to try the name “Haru” on his mouth again.

~

Makoto closed up shop with Rin. All afternoon he had wondered about what it would feel like to not be alone anymore. Sure Makoto has his family and friends but his love life was as barren as a desert. Rin could definitely educate him in that aspect. Though Makoto wishes that the one who’s spicing up Rin’s love life could be his… Makoto’s not a homewrecker though.

“Hey, Rin? Wanna go grab dinner with me first before heading home?” Makoto asked as he wiped the last table clean. He didn’t want to show his face to Rin yet, just in case it was obvious that he had motives behind the innocent question.

“Well… Sousuke said he wanted to cook dinner tonight but I can skip. Sure, why not?” Rin flashed him his sharp smile and zipped up his jacket. He didn’t have a shirt underneath after all. ”So where to?”

Makoto, too preoccupied in his thoughts, forgot to think it through… good thing he remembered that the noodle shop he frequents is just nearby. Makoto led them to a hidden door in a strange and dark alley. He felt Rin hesitate behind him.

“It’s a hidden treasure. The owners don’t really want to bring in the crowds.”

That only made Rin more confused. “Why would they want to lose potential customers?”

“Because to them, it’s not about the profit. The owners just wanted to do something that they didn’t hate and could pay off the bills. I only learned about this place because I helped baa-chan cross the street once. It’s all thanks to serendipity really.” Makoto smiled at the memory.

“Mako-chii, you bringing in another potential regular?” The old lady turned to look at Rin, humor on her face. “Did you know that practically all of the regulars here first heard of us through Makoto? I swear he’s taking away the mysterious spark of our store.” The old lady laughed. “Don’t be shocked if he has to stop at practically every table before getting to your own. Both the lads and the gals like him here! It usually takes him 15 minutes just to settle down.” Rin imagined Makoto walking around, smiling and chatting with everyone like a politician running for office. It wasn’t impossible, really.

“Baa-chan! I promise to avoid the tables occupied by people I know.” Makoto rubbed the back of his neck. He felt weird knowing that baa-chan noticed.

True to his word, Makoto avoided practically all the occupied tables. He had to stop and wave to everyone but there was no small talk. Rin snickered as they sat down.

“You running for president or something? I swear the amount of supporters you have won’t let you lose your money for naught.” 

“Rin!” Makoto really wasn’t as comfortable talking about himself than about other people. 

“Chill, Mako.” Rin was calming down but the smile didn’t fade away as he looked around the restaurant. “I can see that you have quite the number of admirers Makoto. Way to go!” 

“Wha-wha-what? N-no I don’t Rin! You’re embarrassing me.” Makoto groaned and tucked his face under his arms.

“Oh Makoto, you have not changed one bit.” Makoto willed him through telepathy to change the topic. Thankfully, baa-chan walked over carrying Makoto’s usual and their specials.

“We haven’t-,” Makoto started.

“It’s fine dear. You’re practically our endorser, unwarranted but still. You definitely deserve free food for helping us pay through the bills.”

“I told you Makoto! You have everyone tied around your finger.” Rin grinned widely over the food and Makoto didn’t stop blushing red.

“But the man is too oblivious for his own good. He’s so good it hurts! Did you know that some of our customers come here just to wait for him? Scandalous. It would be bad for business if he starts seeing someone.” The two laughed heartily at Makoto’s expense.

“Guys, I’m right here.”

“Yes, and we’re saying this to your face because we care. And because we can. Mostly, because we can.” Rin kept laughing. “Don’t worry baa-chan. I’m here to, hopefully, fix this   
guy up. I have to sharpen his mind’s focus so he stops being so oblivious, for everyone’s sake.”

“Good luck with that, boy. We’ll be here if you want to celebrate your success.” Baa-chan smiled and turned to leave.

“Itadakemasu!” The two remained silent as they dug in. For a moment, Makoto was able to forget that he was here on a mission. 

“Rin, what’s it like to have a boyfriend?” Makoto tried to be as casual as possible as he played with his soup. Rin was trying hard not to choke though, as he almost coughed out the contents he was peacefully enjoying a second ago. Makoto was starting to get scared and was unsure if he still knew how to conduct CPR. Fortunately, Rin recovered by himself.

“What on earth made you think I have a boyfriend?!” 

Makoto took a deep breath and tried to stay as calm as possible. “Hmmm… Your red face? Tomato doesn’t really match the innocent blasé look that you’re trying to achieve. Plus, I saw how you fussed over Haru.” Makoto tried to shake away the butterflies in his stomach that flutters alive when he says Haru’s name. He didn’t expect to hear the clatter of chopsticks as Rin dropped his on the table.

“HARU? Really, now? Haru? What. Just… no.”

“Rin, I’m sure Haru isn’t as bad as you make it seem.”

“Well, not exactly. He’s a good guy, really. It’s just I know the guy. I grew up with him.” Rin got over his previous escalations and continued eating. 

“So?” Makoto prodded.

“So…” Rin refused to be aroused anymore by Makoto’s chatter.

“So, what is it like having a boyfriend?”

“Well… ummm… Sousuke and I aren’t-haven’t reached that stage yet… but hopefully, soon… maybe…” Rin was sinking more and more into his chair. His face had become an   
extension of his hair. Makoto was having fun seeing how adorable Rin could be and it took him a while to digest the words. Rin had said “Sousuke.” “Sousuke” and not “Haru.” Makoto let out a relieved sigh he didn’t know he was holding.

“So. Haru is just a childhood friend of mine who can never match up to my Sousuke.” Makoto did not miss the knowing smirk on Rin’s face when he said that. 

“Oh. Cool.” Makoto tried acting casual and resumed eating.

“You know… I’m trying to set him up with someone. He’s going to be lonely, especially now that I have someone else that might be taking up more of my time.” He gave Makoto a wink. “But don’t tell him that I think that way. He’s still in denial about his feelings for me. Anyways, I’m taking suggestions.” 

“Umm… I can’t really say. You know that I don’t know the guy very much. Plus I don’t know his type. If you set someone up, you really should take into consideration their type. What if you set them up with someone who was horrible? What if they end up with a psychopath? You really-,” Rin laughed. Makoto had a dubious look on his face and only realized then that he was babbling. He blushed and Rin understood why his friend had taken a liking towards his boss. 

“I’m glad you feel that way because Mako… I was thinking you could go on a date with Haru.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! You need to read the first chapter to get it >

Haru was out mackerel-shopping when Rin sent him a text.

From: bloodredfangs  
Come to the café. Quick.

Haru knows that Rin got a job in a pretty famous café but he had not seen the need to visit the redhead. Besides, what would he be doing in a place that doesn’t sell mackerel? He’s content with being treated here and there every once in a while by someone who earns a living.

Haru also knows that he’s not really the one that Rin wants to see during work hours. To work, you need inspiration and knows he's anything but inspiring. Sousuke is Rin's water and Haru only knows this because of the not-so-subtle smiles Rin puts on when Sousuke texts him or those giggles and shrieks he tries to hide behind a pillow when Sousuke does whatever Sousuke does to get that reaction. Haru’s just glad Rin doesn’t always stay over at his place or he might give in to the temptation of shoving Rin’s phone down the toilet just to get a reaction from him, even though Haru already knows it’s bound to be a terribly bad one.

Haru decides to humor his friend and heads to the direction of the café Haru has only heard from his classmates at university. Apparently, the manager is really hot. Hot enough to still be the topic at a school on the other side of town. Unlike his peers, Haru wasn't driven by attraction to people.He'd rather go to the pool and be embraced by water rather than go to a cafe and check some guy he doesn't think he has nor wants to have a chance with. Haru was loyal to water. All of a sudden, Haru is reminded of his eternal desire to swim. He was about to change directions but stopped when he felt a raindrop on his forehead. Then a second, a third… and suddenly, it was pouring. Haru froze on his spot to relish how quickly things progressed with nature. It was as if the skies were telling him not to change his mind because it would be really worth it if he sticks with his decision to visit Rin this one time. So Haru walked to the café again, slower this time. He needed as much contact with the water as he can get before he faces Rin. 

~

Rin rushed Haru into the kitchen with a wide smile on his face. Haru wondered if Rin suddenly found a new trick that would enable him to beat Haru. Haru knows he wouldn’t   
cheat or anything but maybe, a more powerful kick or something… 

“So, what do you think?” Rin had forced Haru on a stool and decided to continue rubbing his hair without Haru's consent. It would have been a romantic or at least a sweet gesture if Rin’s excitement didn't express itself through the hard rubs against Haru’s head. 

“Rin.” Haru hoped Rin would understand what the underlying messages were with that one sentence. Stop rubbing my hair too hard. It hurts. Wipe that dopey smile off your face. It’s creepy. What do I think about what? 

“What do you mean by ‘what’? I’m talking about my manager, silly. Hot, right?” Rin winked at him. At least he got one of the messages right. Haru sighed. “I asked him the other day how he liked to swing but he just blushed and mumbled something incoherent and that wasn’t really a confirmation of anything, now was it? Anyways, it would have to do because-.”

“Rin, why?" You texted me while I was in the middle of my shopping to show me your manager who you see as ‘hot’. But you aren't even sure if he would like to try and swing my way and I only said 'my way' because I really can’t see any other reason why you would want to impose on my day. Haru wanted to add all of that but decided it was too tiresome. He just hoped that Rin isn't as immune to Haru's irritation as he tries to portray. Haru gave him a cold hard stare and Rin covers it up by dropping the towel on Haru’s head. Rin feels Haru's disapprovement of his actions. But Rin doesn't care because he knows it's for the betterment of Haru's life. The guy needs to make more landbased friends. 

“Well, yeah. About time you met the talk of the school. I can’t believe you weren’t even tempted to take a look after everything you heard about him.” Rin looked for the shirt he wore to work today. Rin knows that it would feel weird not having a shirt to go home with but at least he has a jacket. Of course, he could’ve just given Haru the jacket and let him be the one to go home with a zipper to his neck but it was Sousuke’s jacket and Rin doesn't want it on Haru if he can help it. 

“Don’t give me that weird look. My semi-used shirt is way better than your soaked one so go get changed.” Haru did as he was told and Rin rambled on. “Anyways, I know that the girls ramble on about how smexy my boss is. I couldn’t agree less with them, especially after you’ve seen him without his shirt on. Well asides from looks that can kill and the brightest smile you will ever see, he’s also one of the nicest guys to ever grace the planet. The dude’s a real life prince that fairy tales go on about.” Rin would’ve kept rambling but Haru gives him a pointed look. Haru knows about Sousuke even though they don't talk about it and Rin blushes. “Hey just because I appreciate his existence doesn’t mean I like him like that. I mean, you already know I like someone else. It doesn’t hurt that he’s attractive but it’s not like I’m attracted to him. He’s not… yeah.” Rin was blushing hard.

“Nice to know you have difficulty with speech too, Rin.” Haru turns towards the kitchen doors. For once, Haru wanted to be the one with the last words.

~

Haru googled “Tachibana Makoto” that night. Makoto’s Facebook profile told Haru that he has 2 siblings and that he used to live in Iwatobi. Asides from that, there wasn’t much that Haru didn’t already know. Haru moved on to his Instagram profile and was graced with pictures of cats and latte art. His friends and family made cameos here and there. Haru decided that learning about Makoto is better done in person, with the subject of interest himself. Haru finally found a reason to go to a place that doesn’t sell mackerel. Ogling at Makoto, because of course it’ll take Haru some time before he summons up the courage to talk to the other man, is worth an hour or so of eating something not mackerel. It would be rude for Haru to just stalk the manager without ordering food. If Haru decides to go with this stalker role, he might as well be the most supportive stalker he can be.

~

Haru was eating dinner when Rin texted him for the second time that day. 

From: bloodredfangs  
Date Acquired ;)

Cutemakotoblushing.jpg

Haru choked on his water when he saw the pink on Makoto’s cheeks as he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. For a moment, Haru thought of what it would feel like to kiss the back of Makoto’s neck. He felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter with life again before a slight nauseous feeling started to brew in his stomach. He wanted to be where Rin was and to see that blushing Makoto in real life. Haru had the gall to wonder what he was blushing about when he suddenly remembered the text. And now he understands the shrieks and giggles Rin does. Haru even wants to jump out of excitement but instead he settles for the wide smile that uncontrollably dominates his face. He doesn’t know how to text Rin a proper'thank you' without telling Rin he was right all along about how Makoto might just be the spark Haru needs to light up his life. Haru hopes that his telepathic messages work well enough for Rin. 

Haru could’ve stayed in a daze all day long but then anxiety started to ebb through the edges of his bliss. This quickly escalated to panic. What do I wear? Should I cut my hair? It has been a while… Should I buy a new perfume? Shoes? A whole wardrobe? Would Makoto care? Would I care if he cared? What will we do? What does Makoto like? What if Makoto doesn’t want to swim on the first date? Is swimming too intimate? But it’s just swimming… Haru suddenly feels like his world is going to start spinning soon and he send a quick text to Rin to quickly come over.

~

10 minutes later, Rin was knocking violently on his door. Haru takes a deep breath before opening up.

“WHAT’S THE BIG DEAL NANASE? YOU LOOK COMPLETELY FINE. DON’T SCARE ME LIKE THAT.” Rin’s anxiousness drained away when he saw the reason for Haru’s SOS. Clothes were all over the place and Rin laughs. “Oh… that.” Haru’s glare doesn’t stop the boisterous laughter of Rin. He calms down after a few minutes and sits down on the sofa with tears in his eyes. He reaches to put down his phone on the table when he saw his recent text arrive on Haru’s phone. 

From: bloodredfangs  
I’m close by. You still alive? You better be.

“I still don’t like my name on your phone. It makes me seem like a vampire.”

“That’s what nice friends who laugh at the expense of other’s miseries get.” Rin is baffled at how Haru could genuinely insult and compliment a person in one sentence. Haru lets his impatience show through. “Dye your hair or clip your teeth, then.” Haru sighs and turns to pick up clothes off the floor. His clothes were strewn all over the apartment. 

“You still wouldn’t change it though, now would you?” Rin gets off the sofa and helps Haru. 

“… probably not. Too much effort.” Rin sighs and gives him a white sweater. 

“Wear that. White looks good on everyone. Well, so does black but we don’t need to have you looking like the angel of ice-cold death next to Mr. Sunshine.” Rin smiles and Haru agrees that Makoto is sunshine, in the least harmful and most addictive way.Haru can't wait to get his share of vitamin D soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update... life happens. I accept constructive criticism so yeah~


	3. Chapter 3

Makoto dropped the pastry he was about to transfer to the display tray. He sighed for the fifth time that day. He managed to spill coffee and bump into several table corners before noontime came in. Makoto knew what was bugging him. Ever since Rin had finalized all the preparations for his date with Haru, Makoto had been feeling on edge.

Back then, during his dinner with Rin, Makoto was ready to decline Rin’s favor, not wanting to be a bother to Haru. He had just met Rin’s friend and he wanted to make a good impression. But Rin showed him two free coupons to a restaurant he had been dying to try out. He couldn’t say no. Rin didn’t have enough free time before the coupon would expire so Makoto decided that it would be alright. Even if Haru decided that Makoto wasn’t his type, Makoto would still go. He’d be lonely and sad but he’ll go.

Though Rin kept reassuring Makoto that Haru decided for himself he wanted to go on the date and that Rin had not coerced him in any way, Makoto still felt unsure. The guy could go out with anyone he wanted, so why would he choose Makoto? Makoto decided that dwelling on the future wasn’t doing him any good when he dropped a freshly baked cake on the dirty floor. He was losing his money thinking about this date. He better get his head together or he’ll end up filing for bankruptcy because he was too distracted on thinking about Haru.

~

On the day of the date, Makoto decided he wasn’t going to work. He was going to rest and do chores and kill time at home. He didn’t want a repeat of 3 days ago when he had made a mess in the café. At least he wouldn’t be losing money at home.

Makoto had to fight an urge to call the newly added phone number on his phone and cancel every few seconds. Makoto was just so scared. He did not want to screw this up. Haru just seemed so special to him. He knows he’d regret it if he did anything stupid.

Finally, his alarm rang and he began to prep himself. He spent half an hour in front of the mirror fixing his hair before he finally quit and decided that it was his anxiety rather than actual imperfections that was stopping him from going through the doorway. He took a deep breath and left his house. He headed straight to the restaurant because Haru had said that he didn’t want to be picked up from the house, which was fine for Makoto. Makoto was scared of what he would do had Haru said that he could go inside the house. He might’ve not wanted to leave anymore and Rin’s tickets would still go to waste.

7:04 PM his watch read. Makoto picked up his pace.

~

Makoto breathed a sigh of relief when he arrived at their designated table and he saw that he was the first one. He sat down, fidgeting and scanning the restaurant. He was looking for something he can put his attention on, to distract him from thinking too much about the impending doom he was going to make of this so-called date. The people around him didn’t help much. Everyone seemed too classy to calm his nerves down. This was not his crowd. He wondered if this was Haru’s crowd…

“Makoto.” The brunette practically jumped out of his skin when he heard his name. This did not go unnoticed. Makoto saw the hints of a smirk on Haru’s face.

“Uh, hi.” Makoto was blushing profusely and the night had only begun. He had no clue what to do with himself. His composure had already left him before he had the chance to call it out. After letting the silence go on for a while because he decided that his lap was a better thing to look at than Haru, he let meet the pair of eyes he was an audience to. The blue eyes stared at him as if asking, “Had you been waiting long?”

“Nope. I arrived just a few minutes before you.” Of course, it felt as if he had just sat down because he was too stuck in his own world. So many thoughts had crossed his mind, he had almost ran out in panic. Then Makoto reminded himself that Haru was a human being, just like himself. Nothing to be terrified of.

Except that he was. Haru was not a normal human being. His piercing blue eyes were too sagacious as if they can read your soul. If his aura could scream, no one would be able to take it. A brooding power lies deep in Haru and Makoto wanted to find out more about it. But at the same time, his awe at this creature made him too scared to approach it. He would rather watch from afar than have him leave out of apprehension. But of course Makoto knew these were all exaggerations that his crush has set up on him. In short, Makoto really really liked this guy.

“I ordered ahead.” Makoto gave him a smile, hoping it would warm Haru up to him. It didn’t. Instead, Haru looked down at his hands. Then he would stare out about the room. The only thing that his gaze lingered at was the aquarium. Haru was nervous and Makoto was pleased to have company who shared the same misery. Makoto decided it was safe to stare.

During the few occasions that their eyes had met, Haru would instantly look away. This little play they had went on until the waiter came in with their orders.

“Caesar salad sirs.” The waiter left with a docile smile.

“I don’t like salad or eye contact.” That was the first sentence that Makoto had heard from Haru that night. Makoto could only laugh, riveted by the man sitting across from him. How could he have expected such words to come from Haru’s mouth when Makoto had not expected the said man to actually say yes to a date with him in the first place?

“Then it’s a good thing that I didn’t only order salad, right Haru?” Makoto was amused to see how flustered Haru can get. He could stare all night at the other man, which was exactly the opposite of how he felt when the evening started. Makoto accounted the change on the fact that the tables had turned for them. Makoto wondered if his stare had the same effect on Haru as the latter had on him. He guessed not.

“I got us mackerel.” That got Haru’s attention. His blue eyes softened.

“Nice. The restaurant, I mean.” Haru couldn’t hide the slight pink on his cheeks, but he tried anyways. He avoided Makoto’s gaze again.

“Yeah, it is. A bit too uptight for everyday dining, but a decent place to have a date.”

“Then we’ll go to the aquarium next time.” Makoto’s eyes widened at that. Haru belatedly realized what he had said and was about to take it back when Makoto smiled.

“I would like that a lot Haru.” Makoto thought it was forward of Haru but he was more than glad that they had been on the same page. This date seemed more promising than he had thought after all.


End file.
